


You look like an angel, baby

by actualsatan



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Fluff, M/M, Other, Saviour!Seungri, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsatan/pseuds/actualsatan
Summary: Cassiel is the angel of the heartbroken and he found four men that needs his help.





	You look like an angel, baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the FFCxFFA collab project over at the BigBang amino.

  


.principium.

  


 

He was the archangel of the heartbroken. His existence served only to take the pain away from humans. He loved it, even though it was a very heavy task. He didn't help just anyone, no, people had to fill some criteria to get his help. And his ways of helping didn't always match up with what humans thought was help. He was responsible for countless of suicides, but it was the ultimate help. When he couldn't do anything to take the pain from a person he'd enter their body and end their life. With their consent, of course.  
He couldn't enter a body without consent. His species didn't work like that.  
Recently he had been looking at four men, no relation to each other whatsoever, but they all fit together. They all filled his criteria. They needed him and they needed each other.  
Cassiel, the name he'd been given by the Father himself wasn't going to do the job this time. Cassiel didn't work in South Korea, where he was going. Instead, he chose the name Seungri for himself. 

 

.primo.

Seungri decided to start with the youngest. His name was Kang Daesung, and he worked night at a small grocery store.  
Sauntering into the store a bit after one am, Daesung’s head shot up at the door opening. 

“Welcome,” He said and Seungri nodded. 

“Thank you.” 

He walked around in the store for a bit, before walking up to the counter.

“Are you looking for anything?” Daesung asked with a warm smile, studying Seungri’s face. Biting his lip, Seungri slowly shook his head. 

“Not really. I’m just bored.” He reached out his hand for Daesung to shake. “I’m Seungri.”

“Interesting name. I’m Daesung,” Daesung replied and Seungri smiled, nodding. 

“Is it fun working here? It can’t be much to do at night?”

Daesung shrugged and picked a little with some gums on the counter, looking slightly uncomfortable. Seungri knew why. Daesung hated his job.

“It’s okay, I guess?” He said, looking up at Seungri, who smiled softly. 

“Do you wanna go out sometime?” He asked, picking at the sleeve of his shirt, not breaking eye contact with Daesung.  
Daesung in return cleared his throat, scratching his neck.

“What, like a date?” He asked, and Seungri shrugged.

“If you want it to be? As friends are just fine with me too, it’s up to you.”

Daesung blushed a little and looked away.

“A date sounds fun,” he mumbled and Seungri giggled, getting a pen out from his pocket, reaching over the counter to grab Daesung’s wrist, pulling it towards him. Neatly he scribbled down his number on Daesung’s arm and let go of it. 

“Call me,” He said and straightened out.  
Daesung looked at his arm and then up at Seungri again.

“This feels so surreal,” he said with a chuckle. “Thinks like this only happen in films.”

Seungri grinned back.  
“And obviously in real life too,” he shot back and started to back towards the exit. 

“See you?” He asked and Daesung nodded. 

“Yeah, see you.”

Seungri let out a happy laugh and exited the store, leaving Daesung flustered and happy and a little nervous.  
Seungri on the other hand was already on his way to the next of his four men, because he had the best plan on how to make them meet. 

 

.secundus.

Kwon Jiyong worked at a strip club. Seungri had never been to a strip club before, and he was a little nervous as he entered the door.  
He knew Jiyong was working today, but he knew a lot about the men he was helping. Of course he did.  
The music was loud and rapid and Seungri wasn’t sure he liked it. Jiyong was working in the bar when Seungri entered and he walked up to it. 

“Hello,” he shouted over the music and Jiyong looked at him. 

“Hello! What would you like?”  
Seungri shrugged. 

“I don’t know, surprise me?” He called back with a happy smile and Jiyong chuckled. 

“Sure,” he said and started to mix Seungri a drink. 

“A tequila sunrise for a sunrise smile,” Jiyong said when he gave Seungri his drink and Seungri laughed. 

“Are you going on the stage?” Seungri asked and Jiyong looked at him. 

“Yeah… You’ve been here before? I don’t recognize you.” Jiyong looked confused and Seungri shook his head.  
“Then how do you know?”  
Seungri shrugged again. 

“I don’t know, you look like you suit the stage,” he said and looked over at the stage where the DJ was wrapping up his set.  
Jiyong chuckled. 

“Well, I gotta go prepare. You watching up front?”

Seungri nodded.  
“Sure.” 

Jiyong smiled and disappeared and Seungri made his way to the stage and sat down by one of the tables before the DJ finished and people would stream back from the dance floor. 

Jiyong’s show was thrilling and Seungri was amazed at how captivating Jiyong moved. After the show Jiyong came up to Seungri only wearing his fur coat hitched down over his bare shoulders. 

“What do you think?” He asked and Seungri smiled. 

“You were great! I’m Seungri by the way!” He reached out his hand for Jiyong who grabbed it. 

“Jiyong,” he said and smiled back. “You wanna go somewhere?” 

Seungri chuckled.  
“I have to leave now, but maybe we could meet later in the week?” Seungri chewed his lip, and Jiyong nodded slowly. 

“Sure..” he mumbled and got out a business card from the pocket of his coat. “Call me.” 

Seungri chuckled and nodded.  
“I will,” he said and fired another sunshine smile against Jiyong. 

In return, Jiyong grabbed Seungri’s shirt, pulling him close, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I’ll wait,” he mumbled against his skin before pulling back, biting his lip.

Blushing a little, Seungri smiled back.  
“Mh,” he mumbled ad turned to leave, feeling satisfied and positive he’d be able to help these broken little men. 

 

.tertius.

Seungri met Youngbae in the park. He was walking his dog and Seungri was sitting in the park, and the dog ran up to him. He giggled as he dog played with him, and he played with it back, smiling widely at its silly antics until Youngbae came running, ears red and breath heavy, 

“I’m so sorry!” he burst out, grabbing the dogs collar, holding him down from jumping at Seungri. “Victor never runs up to people like this…”  
Youngbae really seemed flustered, his cheeks red and his voice almost stuttering. 

“Oh no, it’s totally fine!” Seungri exclaimed, reaching out to stroke the dogs head. “He’s been really sweet to me,” he added and smiled a sunshine smile at Youngbae, reaching out his hand.  
“I’m Seungri,” he said and Youngbae reached out to grab his hand, smiling softly.

“Youngbae,” he said, squeezing Seungri’s hand a little.

Seungri smiled. Of course he already knew who Youngbae was. 

“Do you have a dog?” Youngbae asked, letting Victor run free again.  
Seungri shook his head. 

“I’ve always wanted one but I can’t really. No time.” He smiled sadly, looking after Victor as he ran around. 

“You can always babysit Victor sometimes if you’d like to?” Youngbae asked, falling into a soft walk, Seungri automatically following him. “He seems to like you.” 

“That would be lovely,” Seungri beamed, looking after the pointer again. “I quite like him too.”

Youngbae giggled.  
“He’s the sweetest, really.”  
Youngbae got out his mobile from his pocket, giving it to Seungri.  
“Add your number, and I’ll text you if I need help sometime!” 

Seungri took his phone, adding his number.  
“Thank you so much,” he said softly, looking at Youngbae. “Maybe you’d like to go out sometime? With or without Victor.”

Youngbae blushed as he looked down at the ground.  
“Are you asking me out?”  
He looked up at Seungri under his cacao red bangs, his puffy lips pursed together in a small pout, and for the first time in his angel life, Cassiel got indecent thoughts. Maybe it affected his human vessel, maybe Youngbae was too angelic, he didn’t know what it was but he had to tear his eyes away from the man.

“Maybe I am?” He mumbled, looking at Victor as they were strolling down the park.

Youngbae giggled and Seungri scratched his neck.

“I would love to,” Youngbae said softly, his voice seeming smaller and more innocent than before, as if some kind of facade had broken down and he could show Seungri his softer, less masculine side after Seungri had hinted at not being straight.

“Call me later in the week.” Seungri suggested, glancing over at Youngbae.  
He nodded, and smiled.

 

“I will.”

 

.quartus.

Choi Seunghyun was probably the most peculiar of the men Seungri had picked out. He had a darkness to him that Seungri couldn’t quite grasp, like had made a pact with a demon. Seungri knew he hadn’t, he’d be completely different if he had, but the darkness in him swirled deeper than in the others. 

Seungri met him at an art gallery, watching him stand there with a glass of wine in his hand, studying a painting. Seungri was sat at a bench in the middle of the gallery, watching Seunghyun watching the art.  
He walked up closer to the painting, only to back again and eventually he backed all the way to the bench Seungri was sitting on, and he sat down besides him. 

“Do you like it?” Seungri asked, looking at Seunghyun. Seunghyun didn’t look away from the painting as he was spoken to, taking a sip of his wine. 

 

“I’m not sure if I hate it or love it,” he said eventually, looking over at Seungri, meeting his eyes.  
“What about you?”

Seungri chuckled and looked back at the painting.  
“I’m not too sure about art in general, but I think I know a good painting when I see one and I would probably call that good.”

Seunghyun let out a soft, slightly hoarse laugh.  
“No, that’s not what I asked. All art is good, you can’t do art wrong, it’s impossible. I’m asking about your personal opinion. What do you think about it? What feelings does it give you?”

Seungri turned back to Seunghyun, looking at him a bit confused.  
“How do you mean?”

Seunghyun sighed and stood up, a hand on Seungri’s back, ushering him forward, back towards the painting. 

“Really study it, and tell me what feelings you get.”

Seungri did as he was told, and Seunghyun took a step back, letting Seungri get immersed in the painting.  
Seungri did quite like it. It had a sense of structured calmness. 

The background was a deep yellow, almost ochre, with a deep red circle, blotched out by black, stretching out in small lines. Seungri wasn’t sure what it was supposed to be but he quite liked it.  
He took a step closer, watching the painting closer. The colours were thick and Seungri got the urge to touch them.  
He raised his hand to stroke the paint, but before he managed to, Seunghyun’s hand clutched his wrist hard, stopping his hand. 

“Don’t touch art,” Seunghyun scoffed. “It’s impolite.”

Seungri giggled and pulled back from the painting.  
“Teach me about art then. You seem to know a lot.”

Seunghyun smiled and let go of Seungri’s wrist. 

“Sure thing,” he said, getting out a business card from his suit pocket. 

**Seunghyun Choi**  
_Contemporary Artist_

Seungri smiled at the card, splattered with colour, flipping it over to reveal Seunghyun’s phone, fax, email and gallery address. He looked up at Seunghyun again, smiling his sunshine smile.  
“I’ll make sure to call you soon,” he said, reaching out his hand.  
“I’m Seungri, by the way.”

Seunghyun took his hand, smiling softly.

“Suits you,” he said and Seungri seemed to feel the darkness got a tiny bit less dark.

 

.quintus.

Seungri had managed to gather all the boys by saturday afternoon, after promising Jiyong he’d buy him dinner to cancel his plans.  
He’d somehow managed to make them meet him by the amusement park, just after it’s closing time. He said he wanted to have some fun. He didn’t tell them about each other. Of course he was late, texting them to wait for him and that he was so sorry that he was late. 

Daesung arrived first, leaning against the back entrance gate to the park, as he waited for Seungri, a gum in his mouth. He stood there for 3 minutes before someone was walking towards him and he waved because who else would walk here than Seungri. The shape hesitantly waved back and when it came closer Daesung saw it wasn’t Seungri at all, but a short man with brown hair.  
“I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else. I’m waiting for a friend.”

“I’m waiting for a friend too… What a coincidence, nobody ever use this entrance to the park, certainly not after dark…” Youngbae smiled. 

“Who is this friend of yours?” Daesung asked, watching the man in front of him. 

“Haven’t known him long, so I can’t really answer… Bright creature. Young.”

“He’s supposedly not called Seungri?” Daesung asked, watching Youngbae’s face light up with surprise. 

“He is. Do you know him?”

“I’m meeting him too…” 

As they were talking, a third man had approached them, tall and handsome. 

 

“I heard Seungri? Are you two meeting him too?” 

“Wait, aren’t you Choi Seunghyun?” Youngbae asked, eyeing the man, who blushed a little and looked at the ground.

“Yes I am,” he said softly, looking up at Youngbae, taking a pack of cigarettes out of his pockets, lighting one.

“I have one of your paintings at home,” Youngbae beamed, watching Seunghyun’s face light up. Daesung was lost, but he wasn’t into art and this guy was obviously an artist. He let the two chat a little about painting and Seunghyun’s works, as another man was approaching them.

“Excuse me, do you have a lighter?” He asked Seunghyun, who looked the male over. He was wearing sunglasses and a fur coat, his black jeans ripped to the point of barely being pants anymore. Seunghyun gave him fire and he thanked.

“So you doing anything funny? Just chilling at the backside of the park? I’m Jiyong by the way,” Jiyong said, smoking his cigarette like a train. 

“We’re waiting for Seungri, I guess you’re here for him too.” Youngbae said with a smile.

“I am.. Hm. I’m smelling something suspicious.” Jiyong said. “What are your names?”

“I’m Youngbae,” Youngbae said.

“Daesung.”

“Choi Seunghyun.”

Then Seungri appeared out of nowhere, a white turtleneck, white jeans and a loose fitting white cardigan draped over his shoulders, his white hair completing the image. 

“You look like a fucking angel,” Jiyong mumbled to Seungri, and he gave up a bright laugh, his entire being radiating. 

“You’re not wrong, you know,” Seungri shot back, rubbing his hands together.  
“I see you’ve all made friends with each other. That’s amazing. I feel like you’re getting along better than I imagined at first.”

“What are you talking about?” Seunghyun voiced all of their thoughts, looking at the young man.

“Your fates were bound together, but nothing made it seem like you’d cross paths, so I made it happen,” Seungri smiled. “Jiyong is very right, I am an angel.” 

Seungri’s calming aura spread to the boys as he unfolded his large wings, his hair shining like a Gloria. The boys stared at the divine creature in front of them, stunned and mesmerized. Seungri’s chuckled and went back to his human form. 

“My name is Cassiel, I’m the arch angel of the heartbroken. That’s the only thing that ties you together. You’re all broken inside. But I saw your future long ago and you were happy and all together. I’ve been watching you for years, but you never met, or if you did, you never payed attention to each other. I had to step in and do something. I took your strings of fate and I tied them together. You can be happy together.”

 

.ad metam.

Cassiel was right. His plan worked. The boys started to meet, grew fond of each other. Both Jiyong and Daesung quit their jobs, started working at Seunghyun gallery. Jiyong as a designer and a model, Daesung as guide and spokesperson. Cassiel visited them sometimes, but they never recognized him. That was part of the deal, once he revealed his true form, humans couldn’t remember him after they went to sleep.  
Cassiel didn’t mind, his heart was easy, seeing the boys play with each other.  
That was why he loved his position.  
Being the Archangel of the Heartbroken.


End file.
